


The Midnight Misfits

by Hawkscape



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Swearing, its about nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crew gets home from a heist to a rousing night of watching wrestling and being pointless and plot-less.</p><p> </p><p>Got the plot bunny/idea from tumblr user 'sillyandquiteawkward'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Misfits

The door to the crew's hideout opened with a slam, as it always did when Slick was the one doing the opening. The talking of the crew seeped through the halls of the hideout as they entered one by one. Slick was jovially ranting about how good the caper they just came back from went. “I'm tellin' ya” He said pointing with one of his claws that wasn't grasping the bag of boonbucks at nothing in particular. “That Prospitian behind the counter looked like he was about to wet his pants. Haha!” No one was really listening because of how Slick did this after nearly every even mildly successful heist. 

Deuce and Boxcars were discussing what was on TV that night and what they could eat while they were watching it. “I don't like all that cheese dust covered junk, I prefer chocolate or like, uh, whats that stuff called...uh con-fection-airys? Ya, that stuff. That fake cheese stuff just doesn't taste good to me.” 

Deuce waddled next to Hearts and hit him playfully on his leg. “Come on, that stuff is delicious! I like chocolate and cakes and stuff like that to, but the cheese dust covered stuff is the best.” Droog just walked in quietly smoking like usual and closed the door behind them all. 

Everyone made their way to their living room and Slick snatched the remote and plopped down on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. “Let's see....what the fuck is on tonight......what day is it?” He was asking no one in particular, but became agitated when no one answered him never the less. “Hey, Droog!” Droog was in the kitchen rummaging through their fridge for booze. He decides to not answer his fellow crew member due to not giving a shit about anything he had to say at the moment. “Droog! DROOG!” Droog stood up slowly in front of the open fridge door and took the cigarette out of him mouth. 

“We're out of milk.” He said flatly. Slick was caught off guard by the change of subject, but it was not infrequent for Droog to pull bullshit like this just to be a prick. 

“The fuck we're not, I saw some in there this morning.” He turned his head slightly towards the loot room where Hearts and Deuce were putting away their ill gotten gain. “DEUCE!” He yelled down the hall. 

There was a beat of silence before Deuce called back. “What?” 

“Did you have 5 bowls of lucky charms this morning and use up all the milk!?” Deuce had done that in the past. They actually had to impose a rule that he could only have at max 2 bowls of cereal a day. It was insane the amount of dried marshmallows that guy could eat. There was a quick call back as Deuce and Hearts walked into the room. 

“Naw, I've been better about not doing that.” Hearts distinctly remembered walking in on his little buddy digging his claws through the lucky charms box and picking out the marshmallows just last Saturday morning, but he let the comment slide. Droog walked into the room with one hand full of Booze and the other full of a carton of milk. 

“It's rotten you wind up toy, we need to go buy more.” He threw the carton away and set the booze down on the coffee table. “and getcha feet off the table.” Slick stuck out his tongue, but put his feet on the floor anyway. 

“Okay Ma.” He snarled sarcastically. Droog sat next to Slick and leaned back as he took another long drag off of his cigarette. 

“It's Monday, by the way.” He said as he got out his pocket knife and started sharpening his claws with it. Slick grunted indistinctly at this information. 

Hearts and Deuce sat down on their respective chairs next to the couch. “Hey, that means wrestling's on, right? Lets watch that.” 

Slick let out a long sigh of anguish. “Uuughhhhh it's so boring, they're no weapons or anything!” 

Deuce decided this would be a great time to pipe in.“Well, sometimes they use chairs or tables. Those are sort of weapons.” 

Slick turned to him snidely. “Never in my life have I ever heard someone say 'stand back or I'll stab you with my chair'. It's not a weapon.” 

Droog just couldn't help himself as he saw his opening and without looking up from his claws added in. “I've never heard anyone say 'stand back or I'll stab you with my gun', but it's still a weapon” Hearts let out a laugh and Deuce let out one snort before he thought better of it from the look Slick shot him. 

They eventually decided to watch wrestling and Deuce and Hearts got really into it, cheering for there favorites. Slick just stuffed his face with licorice Scotty dogs and looked annoyed, but he looked like that all the time. Droog continued to sharpen his claws. It was an average night in the Crew household and none of them would have it any different.


End file.
